the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad/Goblin Clan
"'''''Clap! Snap! the black crack! ''''' = '''''Grib, grab! Pinch, nab! ''''' '''And down, down to Goblin town ''' '''''You go, my lad!"''''' -The Great Goblin Deep under the Misty Mountains around the High Pass many wonders are buried among the stone, however, not all of them are friendly to the free folk. The Caves under this area of the Misty mountains are the home of the Goblins of the vicious Goblin Clan. They are ruled by their Warchief helper1318 and known as hard workers, diligent and fast. They are also great warriors, guarding the High Pass and regularly plundering Eriador and the Vales of Anduin, the Great River. Everyone who wants to join Gundabad has to prove under blood and sweat his value and diligence. History The Goblin Clan is overall one of the youngest clans. Wide spred out groups and little tribes of Goblins did exist for centuries but the united Goblin Clan is the youngest of the five Gundabad Clans. The Goblins which lived around the High Pass were since the foundation of Gundabad a part of the High Mountain Clan under the rule of Gombar the Black (today known as SirWilsonGS). During this episod of time, the time when there were only four Gundabad Clans and Warchiefs, the today old fortress of the Eagles Eyrie was built by helper1318, a captain from Moria, the first big fortress in the Area of the Goblin tribes. Then an new era began for the Goblins when many refugees from the Orc factions of middleearth fled into the Misty Mountains from war, disease and hunger. The first who came was an Orc from Dol Guldur, named Capt_Percy (today known as Captain_Barbossa), he fled west from Dol Guldur with the dream of wealth and power. On his route he met a group of Gundabad Orcs from Eagles Eyrie at the area of the Gladden Fields and he decided to join them. On their way west they came to the High Pass where they went in an dwarfen ambush, where today the long forgotten and ancient ruins of Aflutab are. The group was shattered and Capt_Percy again had to flee, now through the Misties, always heading north, until he reached the point where today the Great City of Goblin Town lays. Now he decided to start building an underground City, he named it Goblin Town. During the next days more refugees came, Saruman06 (today known as Jeanuts) and SirWilbur. Slowly Goblin Town arised and SirWilbur became the Goblin King, Capt_Percy the Goblin Prince. As Goblin Town grew and the Goblins became stronger and stronger they realised that they want to have a voice in the Gundabad politics and Capt_Percy saw his opportunity to realize his old dream of power. It came true when the fifth Clan of Gundabad was founded, the Goblin Clan. Two candidates wanted to become the Warchief now. The first was helper1318, supported by Grevious and the Moria Clan and SirWilbur, supported by Capt_Percy and the Orcs of Goblin Town. They made a poll in which every evil player was allowed to vote. The votes were counted, SirWilbur became the Warchief of the Goblin Town. The Goblin Clans were finally united, the ancient dream came true. These golden era did end far too early and not even by a war. The downfall of the Goblin Clan was initiated by the Goblin King itself. One morning after some good years the Goblin Prince found a letter on the throne in Goblin Town: SirWilbur wrote "I left Gundabad. Im a dwarf now" and "If you want to say goodbye come to the front gate". The Goblin Prince, still fiercely loyal, came and got ambushed and robbed by SirWilbur, the traitor. Anyhow, however, Capt_Percy did manage to survive and crawled back into Goblin Town, regaining strength. After this betrayal the Goblin Prince left, filled with disappointment and hatred and helper1318 became the Warchief of the Goblin Clan. After some time Capt_Percy came back and Saruman06 became the Goblin King, however not the Warchief, changing his name to Bolg_Son_Of_Azog and Percy again became again the Goblin Prince swearing revenge to SirWilbur. This was the time when the Goblin Clan got the task to recruit the new players, seeking to join the faction, called Goblins from now on. The good times came back to Goblin Town, many new Goblins joined the Clans of Gundabad and the Goblin Clan and there are more and more to come today. Players In this player list only Orcs will be mentioned,recruits wont. '''Goblin Town''' -Jeanuts (formerly known as Bolg_Son_Of_Azog), the Goblin King (Captain) -Captain_Barbossa (formerly known as Capt_Percy), the Goblin Prince (Lieutenant) -banananikolaus -Fundin_The_King '''Eagles Eyrie ''' -Warchief helper1318 (Warchief) '''Gumbull Ogh''' -Shaarku (formerly known as Nunuma60), the Goblin Architect (Captain) -Overseer xXGloimXx -Overseer Popcornkunst Strongholds '''Goblin Town:''' '''Eagles Eyrie:''' '''Gumbull Ogh:''' Built by Jeanuts, Shaarku and xXGloimXx guards the High Pass. The Goblins have to bleed and sweat at working at the High Pass to finish their quota and join the dark legions. Shaarku, the Goblin Architect keeps careful eyes at the Goblins with help of his Goblin Overseers and guards the High Pass for the Goblin Clan. Gumbull Ogh consists of the Main fortress, the Goblin Deeps, Woodcutting camps, Miner barracks, Farmer barracks and a housing cave with an arena, a shrine of Morgoth, training areas, a tavern and the "Threeskull brewery",known for its Orc Draught. '''The ruins of Aflutab:''' (gonna change the name) I will finish it later.